


My Brother's Keeper (Headcanon)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Don't Read This, Headcanon, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I hate myself, It made me cry, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Ugh, WHY WOULD I DO THIS, Why Did I Write This?, for the finale, i can't do this, i can't wait, i'm going to get hate mail for this, it's like two weeks away, painful destiel, season 10 finale, this is painful, what, why, you can probably tell what's going to happen from the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hah haha ha. A little headcanon for what I think might happen in the finale. At least it's short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brother's Keeper (Headcanon)

Dean is on the floor. There is blood pooling around him but Cas doesn't notice that. All he sees is Dean. Dean who he thought was gone. Gone forever, after all he's been through. After all they've been through. Cas can breathe again and he's so happy it hurts.

Cas walks over to Dean. He nearly runs but at the last moment pushes his excitement deep inside of him and calms. He walks. Stop. He sees the blood. Dean hasn't moved a muscle. Panic rises. He lets a cautious "Dean?" escape his lips as he reaches a tentative hand towards his best friend's shoulder. To his inert body that Cas hopes to god will move again.

It does. A sigh escapes Castiel's lips but the panic is still there. His hand clutches desperately at the other hand that reaches for him. "Cas?" An exclamation mark left hanging in the air. Four eyes fix upon each other. Two blue, two green. Both pooling with relief and happiness and all other buried emotions a man can feel for another. All buried emotions one angel can feel for another. A smile quirked upon one pair of lips. Another wide and contagious. They reach for each other then. For their anchor in the storm of chaos and evil and disappointment.

Cas can still see the blood.

Cas can still see the blood as he sits with Dean. Arms wrapped tight around his friend. A head resting against his chest.

He can see the blood but the blood is not on Dean.

Only on his hands.

Will a question be the one to calm the panic? Or will it raise the ugly fear currently residing in his stomach. He has to try.

"Dean, where's Sam? Where's Crowley?"

The embrace stiffens then. But the arms around Castiel encircle him tighter.

After a moment, they let go and Dean is standing up. Offering a hand to Castiel which Cas is taking. They don't notice the fresh tear stains on each other's cheeks.

They are okay. For once they have got through the mess unscathed. But where's Sam?

Where's Sam?

The green eyes are still fixed upon him in that capricious stare. Castiel feels like the eyes are looking deep into his soul. If he had one. Does he have one? He's not sure. Dean has changed everything. Dean has flipped everything thing he thought he knew upside down. Dean is the only thing he has left. Dean is everything.

The green eyes grow darker. It must be the light. The meagre light of the bunker. It's flickering and Dean's eyes are growing darker. It must be the light.

Dean's face suddenly crumples and pushed his face into Cas's neck. Cas holds him and they rock together in silent assuagement.

Dean lifts his head and they are close. A distant "Personal space." flickers through his memories but Dean's lips don't move this time. Instead, they crash into Castiel's. Shock stiffens him and it's Dean. It's Dean and he's here and he's-

He's got his hand by Cas's gut. Right where the excruciating pain has just appeared. The handle of the first blade gripped by red-stained fingers.

Oh there's so very much blood.

Time seems to slow down as Cas sinks to the floor. He tilts his head up one last time. He wants to say the words "I forgive you." But his mouth won't obey. He wants those green eyes to be the last thing he ever sees and he almost gets his wish.

Except they're not green anymore, they're black.

The pain consumes him.

 

Dean barely registers as his hand drops the blade. He falls to the floor to hold Cas. To do what he doesn't deserve. Because it was he who caused Cas to fall. Twice. Although this time it was a little more painful for both of them. He doesn't remember placing his lips to a motionless forehead.

He doesn't remember closing the blue eyes that used to sparkle with curiosity. That used to feel like they were looking straight into his soul. Cas' eyes. And now Cas is dead.

He remembers holding him and whispering towards the heavens.

"I'm so sorry, I needed you a little too much."

 

He remembers watching Sam enter the room. Sam seeing both the demon blood and angel blood caked on his hands.

 

The last thing he remembers is the horrified expression on Sam's face before his vision turns black again, for the third time tonight.

 

"Easy there tiger."

 

 

THE END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Once You Go Black You Never Go Back- Drowliel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072701) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
